


молись за меня Богородице семистрельной

by aneurysm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysm/pseuds/aneurysm
Summary: чтобы я хоть на минуту перестал быть таким мудаком.





	молись за меня Богородице семистрельной

**Author's Note:**

> сомнительная ау вселенная, в котором тима служит в гарнизоне, а империя объявляет войну, персонажи старше года на три-четыре, токсик релэйшншип гоалс, сонгфик на элли на маковом поле — под шерстянным одеялом, страдания и сопли
> 
> ликорис в одном из вариантов означает «мы никогда не встретится вновь», а так же считается цветком, посвященным мертвым.  
> верующие просят перед иконой семистрельной богородицы о примирении враждующих и избавления от жестокосердия.
> 
> я пыталась

кит надеется, что свет, который он видит, — это конец туннеля, и сейчас он наконец-то предстанет перед судом божьим. бог пожмёт ему руку, поблагодарит за выбор их компании и неловко извинится за то, что они забыли приложить к товару «жизнь» инструкцию. мол, понимаете, заминка вышла, очень сожалеем, хотите предоставим вам скидочный купон на экскурсию по девяти кругам ада? 

но глаза наконец-то привыкают к свету, и кит видит перед собой хмурую обеспокоенную рожу макклейна, одновременно понимая, что в сложившейся ситуации экскурсия по царству мертвых показалась бы ему цветочками.

кит последний месяц живёт в автоматическом режиме, как учебный робот, за тем исключением, что тело у него по-прежнему человеческое — слабое, бестолковое, поэтому если поставить перед ним тарелку и сказать «ешь», он на автомате положит еду в рот и прожуёт, как и положено правильно запрограммированному роботу, но оставь его на три дня одного, и он свалится в голодный обморок.

— если ты вдруг решил, что я дам тебе сдохнуть, то спешу разочаровать, — говорит лэнс, кит видит его лицо перед собой, несмотря на то, что мир вокруг плывет, плавится, стекает грязными разводами вниз, и лэнс выглядит так, как будто не спал минимум двое суток (ну конечно, его-то из гарнизона ещё не поперли, а курсовая сама себя не напишет), киту даже немного стыдно, что вместо сна он возится с ним, хоть и слабо представляет как можно спать днём в общаге с вечно снующими туда-сюда кадетами.

лэнс говорит:  
«ещё одна такая выходка, и я тебе втащу»  
«ты достал себя жалеть»  
«как же я заебался, господи»

лэнс говорит — кит не слушает, чайник шумит, в пока что его квартире — «я сожалею о вашей утрате, но постарайтесь освободить площадь в течении следующей недели», — говорит владелец, но когане и без него помнит, что своего у него на самом деле ничего нет — холодно, потому что: «форточку закрывать надо, идиота кусок, на улице февраль». макклейн ругается на него больше всех остальных вместе взятых, но упорно продолжает звонить, писать, долбить в дверь до тех пор, пока на когане не подействуют угрозы о том, что он снесет дверь с петель, и кит думает, что из них двоих больший долбоёб всё-таки не он сам.

лэнсу на самом деле ещё много чего хочется ему сказать, например: «если ты перестанешь вести себя, как ебаное мудло, на нас свалится метеорит? пойдет кислотный дождь? ядро земли развалится?» или: «мне кажется, я люблю тебя, ну или у меня окончально поехала крыша», но он не говорит ничего из этого, потому что сомневается, что до когане доходит хотя бы десять процентов его слов. поэтому за день у него подобных невысказанных мыслей накапливается на пару рассказов (о раненных тиграх) и басню (о том, что влюбляться в травмированных мудаков априори плохая идея), но у макклейна душа к писательству никогда не лежала.

лэнса в действительности заебала эта срань, ему, откровенно говоря, правда стоит послать когане с его дерьмом куда подальше, потому что они уже не дети, пафосно саморазрушаться и резать вены пилой «дружба» в другом возрасте надо было. даже если твоя жизнь раскололась.

потому что сегодня умер он, а завтра ещё кто-нибудь пулю словит, пора привыкать, даже если вчера тебя парили исключительно просранные дедлайны по учебе. сегодня — курсач, завтра — значок офицера и новенькая винтовка (прямо подарок на рождество), потому что: «прости, малец, людей не хватает, ты уж постарайся продержаться».

они ещё не офицеры, но лэнс не дурак, хотя косит под него, и знает, что к офицерскому значку не прилагают инструкцию «как жить дальше, если твои товарищи мрут, как тараканы от дохлокса». лэнс всё знает, всё понимает, лэнс пытается приспособиться к обстоятельствам, но на самом деле ему просто хочется домой, пока его родных не убило во время очередной бомбёжки.

лэнсу правда стоит его послать, но он молчит, и молчание это схоже с тишиной кладбища, на котором похоронен такаши широгане.

 

раньше лэнс читал своим младшим сестрам сказки, надевал на свой день рождение пластиковую коронку, покупал в пекарне у дома лимонные маффины и мечтал сделать военную карьеру. не учёл только войны с фиолетовыми инопланетянами с нанотехнологиями и огромной космической кошкой. а стоило.

впрочем, проснувшись в три часа ночи от телефонной трели, он был готов заплатить им за уничтожение человечества.

на том конце были быстро тараторящая что-то пидж и чьи-то возмущённые крики. чтобы стало чуточку яснее — пидж и так тяжело понять, а когда она тараторит, то можно даже не пытаться.

— пидж, — голос у лэнса вкрадчивый, чуть хриплый после сна, — медленнее, прошу.

пидж замолкает на секунду, медленно выдыхает, будто пытается сдержать рыдания, и наконец-то говорит.

— тут кит себе ладонь ножом проткнул. и не хочет ехать в травмпункт. а ещё мы пили. приезжай, пожалуйста.

голос на том конце трубке звучит почти умоляюще, и лэнс в спешке натягивает на себя штаны, матерясь сквозь зубы и собираясь приехать как минимум для того, чтобы закатать их обоих в бетон.

«два сапога пара», — как-то сказали про них, и лэнс не знает как выразить свою солидарность с этим человеком. он бы решил, что они трахаются, если бы не знал, что всё куда хуже. кит потерял любимого человека, пидж друга и брата, они курят одни и те же сигареты, пьют в компании друг друга (потому что пить в одиночестве совсем херово) и возглавляют клуб «мы не дадим галре убить нас, потому что убьем себя сами».

когда лэнс приезжает, первое, что он замечает, — это то, что пидж выглядит абсолютно трезвой и напуганной до блядских чертиков, второе — это кровь на столе, стекающую прямо на пол, третье — ухмыляющегося, пьяного в щи, кита когане собственной персоной. с ножом в ладони. 

спасибо, что не в гортани.

— мне тебе въебать или сам дашь обработать руку и отвезти тебя в травмпункт?

— въеби уже, заколебал пугать, — бросает кит, будто от назойливой мухи отмахивается.

лэнсу бы рад втащить ему, но рука почему-то не поднимается. думает: «будь терпеливее», думает: «ему уже досталось», думает: «почему из всех людей мира мне приспичило влюбиться именно в тебя».

лэнсу тоже больно и он тоже устраивает в своей башке генеральную уборку. затирает имена погибших, будто их никогда и не было, протирает нейронные сети от пыли, пытается выкинуть свою тупую влюбленность в этого недомерка, но та не помещается в мусоропровод, и приходится оставить. поэтому он и стоит на чужой кухне в половину четвертого утра и играет с когане в гляделки, пока пидж пытается оттереть с пола кровь.

кит вздыхает и молча кивает на перекись. мол, мучай сколько влезет, глядишь попустит.

— вот это да, завтра пойдет снег, — фыркает лэнс, аккуратно вытаскивая лезвие ножа.

— конечно пойдет, на улице февраль, дурень, — парирует кит, и лэнс уверен, что ровно на одну секунду он улыбнулся, потому что уже в следующий момент чужое лицо исказилось гримасой. 

пидж убирает бутылки и вытряхивает пепел из горшка с кактусом, кит шипит, потому что макклейн тратит всю оставшуюся перекись, лэнс продолжает не понимать за какие грехи ему это всё.

— я поеду с вами, — говорит пидж, но лэнс помнит, что ей сегодня к первой паре.

— не думаю, что дежурный врач выдержит нас обоих, так что вали спать, — кит опережает его. удивительнее этого только то, что пидж соглашается.

лэнс спрашивает, что произошло, как только они выходят на улицу — такси должно подъехать через пару минут.

— случайно. ну, знаешь игру, в которой ты поёшь и протыкаешь стол между пальцев ножом? 

— идиот, — злость утихла, поэтому лэнс органичивается тяжелым «твою мать, какой же ты тупой» вздохом, и кит усмехается, чтобы через минуту сложиться пополам.

макклейн придерживает его за копюшон куртки, чтобы когане не упал в собственную блевотину, пока тот не выпрямляется. вообще-то лицо у него слишком довольное для человека, который пару секунд назад блевал желчью на снег.

— знаешь, когда мы с широ первый раз поцеловались, шёл снег, — говорит он.

— я не буду тебя целовать после того, как ты проблевался, — отвечает лэнс и думает, что надо бы уточнить у пидж, сколько они выпили, потому что кит смеется.

кит смеется, и, господи, как давно он не слышал этого смеха.

— такси приехало, пошли.

 

кит никогда не ставил себе целей по типу «посадить дерево, вырастить сына, построить дом». вместо дерева у него кактус, в который они по пьяне стряхивают пепел, детей во время войны лучше вообще не заводить, если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы они стали пушечным мясом, да и со съёмной квартиры его попрут через пару дней, какой уж тут дом.

возможно, потому что целей себе кит вообще никогда не ставил. разве что не вылететь из гарнизона.

и даже с этим не срослось.

— чего хотел? — сразу начинает лэнс. у него следующая пара через полчаса, ещё перекусить хочется, а не стоять на морозе, пока кит созреет для человеческого диалога.

на самом деле, увидев сообщение от когане, макклейн решил, что на фоне хронического недосыпа и стресса у него начались галлюцинации.

«хочу поговорить»

наконец-то. всего лишь полтора месяца уговоров, две поездки в травмпункт, один залог в полицейском участке и кит когане готов к диалогу с вами, акция одноразовая, не упустите возможность.

— меня на передовую отправляют. видимо, решили, раз я не блистаю в учёбе, то сойду за свежее мясо для галрийцев. 

— что? — тупо переспрашивает лэнс. он слышал, но все равно переспрашивает. даёт себе время опомниться.

«сегодня он, завтра ты», да, макклейн?

— значит, прощай маллет, да здравствует 0,5? — когане повторяет и он спрашивает. — когда?

— шаттл в пятницу, — кит закуривает, и лэнс заторможенно кивает, — приглядывай за пидж. и ханку привет передай.

— ты им не сказал?

— нет. тебе говорю. 

— почему?

— глупых вопросов не задавай.

лэнс впервые молчит, потому что да, действительно, сегодня он, завтра ты, учись с этим жить.

в конце концов, кит когане — таракан. глядишь, вернется. глядишь, даже со всеми шестью конечностями.

 

кит стоит на пороге его комнаты в общежитии, и макклейн не может найти в своей памяти хоть малость похожее событие. у него за спиной внушительных размеров рюкзак и снег на мехе красной куртки.

— выпивки нет, говорю сразу, комендант найдёт, и тогда вторжение инопланетян покажется нам праздником, — предупреждает лэнс, до сих пор не веря, что это настоящий кит, а не плод его перевозбужденного кофеином сознания.

— веришь, я здесь не ради выпивки, — усмехается кит, — можно?

господи, зачем ты спрашиваешь, ты же знаешь, что тебе можно всё.

— не верю, — подтверждает лэнс кивком головы и пропускает товарища во внутрь.

он успевает только закрыть дверь, потому что его тут же прижимают к ней же, и следующее, что он чувствует, это то, как чужие губы врезаются в его собственные. именно врезаются, будто бы кит ехал со скоростью сто двадцать километров в час и даже не сбавил скорости (будто на самом деле это было не так).

он даже не снимает куртку, у лэнса на кончиках пальцев тает снег, губы у когане немного обветренные, а ладони ледяные, но макклейн отстраняется не по этой причине.

— ты же не представляешь, что я — это широ, правда? потому что такой херни мне точно не надо, — удивительно, но у лэнса даже не дрожит голос. а ещё он все равно закрывает дверь на замок.

кит молчит ровно одну секунду, а потом улыбается. не ухмыляется, не скалится, тянет уголки губ вверх и смотрит на лэнса, как на глупого ребенка, и в уголках глаз у него собираются морщины. макклейн всё это подмечает за пару секунд, потому что когане его не отпускает. как вцепился своими холодными клешнями, так и держит, и не то чтобы лэнс был против.

— я, конечно, отбитый, но не настолько, чтобы представлять будто целую мертвого человека. это уже либо на моральный мазохизм смахивает, либо на некрофилию, — макклейн кивает, но кит все равно добавляет, — лэнс, широ мёртв. я целую тебя, потому что хочу этого. — лэнс снова кивает, точно болванчик, и тогда когане со вздохом «ты иногда такой ребенок» целует его снова, цепляясь ладонями в чужое лицо, и лэнсу кажется, что они припаянные к друг другу, что даже если захотят, оторваться не смогут.

где-то там идёт война, завтра чьё-то утро начнётся с похоронки, чьё-то завтра не наступит вообще, но здесь, в тёплой общажной комнате, кит когане целует лэнса, и уже наплевать, кого он там себе представляет на его месте, потому что его завтра — это война. потому что шаттл отходит в девять утра, и кто знает, удастся ли когане вырвать себе хоть один увольнительный перед смертью, и будет ли макклейн к тому моменту по-прежнему париться из-за учебы или чистить винтовку в горячей точке. потому что однажды им уже хватило наглости поверить в то, что такаши широгане вернётся с фронта.

лэнс не вовремя вспоминает, что на могильный камень кита можно будет прицепить только фотографию из личного дела гарнизона. 

— я хочу тебя сфотографировать, — выпаливает он, даже не успев придумать достойный ответ на немой вопрос «а нахуя?», — вспомнил твою фотографию в личном деле и решил, что если ты помрешь, то на могильный камень нужно нечто более презентабельное.

— ага, фото, где я стою с зацелованными губами в пуховике с мокрыми волосами будет определенно лучше, — фыркает кит и достает из кармана телефон.

лэнс утыкается ему в шею и смеется почти истерично, пока кит ищет камеру.

— всё, отправил сообщением, а теперь замолчи уже наконец-то.

лэнс смеется и этот смех пугает сильнее тишины кладбища, на котором лежит уже несколько десятков вчерашних кадетов.

 

в действительности кит хотел бы дать лэнсу что-то кроме вывихов психики и одной-единственной фотографии, но у них есть всего одна ночь, и по закону жанра им следовало хотя бы потрахаться или хотя бы нормально поговорить, но с этим не складывается — у них вообще никогда ничего не складывается, и они всю ночь говорят о мелочах, пока лэнс не вырубается на чужих коленях.

лэнс дал ему больше, чем он когда-либо желал, но кит может оставить ему только свой неоткрытый ни разу задачник с сушённым ликорисом между страниц.

«в учёбе пригодится, на передовую не лезь, буду писать по возможности»

на самом деле лэнс никогда не смел просить кита о чём-то о большем, чем просто вернуться обратно.

«постарайся сделать так, чтобы мне не пришлось покупать цветы ликориса тебе на могилу»

чьё-то сегодня — это война.

«ничего не обещаю»


End file.
